Xiaolin Creepypasta: Pride's Madness
by Sof-Chan Konnichiwa
Summary: Omi strikes insane after Raimundo's election to Shoku warrior. Rated T for major gore and sensitive subject such as insanity. You've been warned.


_It was MY destiny! I had to be chosen as leader! I'm a warrior since much longer than them, I'm the most expert, the strongest! Just because someone is able to defeat four great enemies in once means nothing! I would have defeated them with not even a scratch! Why he was elected? Why the others hail him as the best? I AM THE BEST! AND I WILL PROVE IT!_

This have been Omi's obsession, since Raimundo was elected Shoku warrior and they all have defeated their enemies. Peace was back again, but they knew it wasn't over. Although, they could expect anything, but the betrayal of their friend. But first things first…

Two weeks after the election of the Shoku warrior, everything was back to normal. Routine was again part of the young teens' life, even if the Dragon of Wind was more nervous than usual. He didn't expect to deserve a so important role, fine he turned his back to his friends and then redeemed himself, he acted with maturity and respect. From that time onward he promised himself to show to everyone he was the best, to be a noble warrior and not a greedy and shallow guy. And he succeeded, ma he couldn't believe his hard work was worth enough to be claimed as leader of the team. A great honor, and an equally great responsibility. Was he ready? He wasn't sure.

On the other hand, the Dragon of Water was disappointed and hurt by this fact. He have lived those years sure that he was going to be the Shoku warrior, the leader, the one everybody have to follow and obey to. That role fitted him like a glove, he was smart, skilled in battle, he had authority and self-esteem, he never passed willingly to the enemy side for power. When Chase Young lied tricked him, he knew that keeping his promise of loyalty could have compromised the world safety, but he knew his friends were going to set him free. After all, they needed him, otherwise they were like lost sheep. But no, he wasn't strong enough, or good enough to be the boss. That role was for the pompous and traitor Raimundo! Who couldn't focus more than 10 minutes, who loved women to no end, who betrayed their trust and fought them for filthy money! HOW COULD BE THE LEADER?!

One evening, Omi was in the garden meditating, but some voices interrupted him. Willing to get rid of the annoyance, he stood up and checked who was the source of nuisance. A little farther, in the Cherry Orchard, Raimundo and Kimiko chattering. Omi frowns and hides climbing on a tree, eavesdropping their conversation.

"Rai, why you're not happy to be the Shoku warrior? It's what you deserve."

"I don't know Kimiko, really what I've done is enough?"

"Are you kidding? You're the one who faced the worst Heylin at once, it's thank to you we won and reestablished the harmony. You were ready to sacrifice yourself to free us drinking the LaoMangLong soup."

"But… in the past I've been against you, twice. I don't think a true warrior would do that."

"But you're forgetting you were guilty then, and you worked hard to change our opinion about you. It's what you should have done, even if you could leave. But you stayed. This is what makes you who you are. A warrior."

Raimundo smiles at her, but then he returns serious. "Although, Omi is more expert than us, he had steely nerves and he knows what to do in battle. Don't you believe he's more fit for this role?". Hearing those words, Omi smiles proudly. "I knew it, if the leader himself has doubts about his qualities, he's not a good leader. I would never doubt of myself."

"You have much more. Omi knows himself only, his strengths and weaknesses, he knows what to do to win with no harm. But you, you know all of us, you know our abilities and our flaws. In the showdown, you knew how to lead us safely. Omi knows himself only. You instead know your whole team." Kimiko smiles at her leader and hugs him, like a friend. "You deserve this role, more than Omi and all of us." The boy smiles again, honestly, a hugs the girl back, holding his friend close to him. He couldn't imagine that the touchy and hotheaded element of the squad, was able to comfort him like that.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything then." The two friends laugh together, happy to have each other.

"Thanks Kim. I promise I won't let you down."

The two make their way to the temple, unaware to be observed. Omi was disgusted from what he listened, Kimiko comforting Raimundo and encouraging him to be the leader? Unthinkable! "She must have sweet words and hugs for me only! For sure she does it only because Raimundo is the leader. When I will be, surely she'll have affection just for me." The monk thinks with a wicked smile on his face. "Soon we'll say goodbye to our fake leader, to make room for the real one."

That night was peaceful, the sky was clear and a cool breeze blew gently. The monks were blissfully resting, all but one, who was busy in the search of the Shadow of Fear shen gon wu. "I will play with Raimundo's fear of failure, of course he can't come to his sense because of the worlds of a girl, and there I will convince him he's incapable and to leave the role. If I won't success… I'll run for other way." He chuckles, taking the Ring of the Nine Dragons and his Orb of Tornami, you never know. After the vault was closed, he walks to the dorms, until Raimundo's room. He was sleeping on his side, perfect position to use the Shadow. "Tomorrow morning you will bitterly regret, for have stolen MY role." Omi threats the sleeping guy. The bald monk then makes a copy of himself, taking the Anger part. "You know what to do." The real monk says, the copy nods. "Shadow of Fear." In a thick black miasma cloud, passing through the ear, he gets into Raimundo's unconscious. It seemed like a grey wasteland, the fog was everywhere. "Wow, does Raimundo ever dreams?". But few steps later he has to think back about it, hearing a creepy creak. Moving his foot away, he can see he stepped on Kimiko's dead body, brutally wounded and with broken limbs, same as her, few meters aside, there was Clay. Omi can't hold back a shriek scream, the he looks up, seeing the temple completely destroyed, that waste land was the remains of their home. Rubbles, crumbled walls, shattered blue tiles, the inner rooms visible through the holes and ripped open buildings. There was also blood and death smell in the air, not just the elders corpses, even tigers and other wild cats'. "Chase's warriors!" Omi gasps, their necks were broken and they were in their own blood pools. But the first disgust and fear, are soon replaced by a satisfaction feeling, when he can hear a low moan, like a weeping, audible from one of the buildings. "I recognize that whimpering." The monk comments running fast towards the sound. The inner was gone and unstable, the weeping was from the north room. "Bingo." Omi cheers in mind, seeing a figure curled against the wall, shivering like a wet chick and whimpering like a scared cat.

"Raimundo! What happened?!" Omi asks faking surprise and shock, and running towards his leader. Raimundo jolts his head up, as if he was called by a monster, but recognizing his friend, he hugs him and burst in tears.

"Omi! You're alive!" The leader exclaims with shaky voice. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to save them… it's my fault my only fault! Why did happened?!..." He keeps crying on the survivor's shoulder, who smiles mischievously while comforting his leader. "There, there no cry, it's not your fault if you haven't been able to do your job. Not everybody are able to do as they're asked. You did your best, but you failed. I would never let this happen… but since you're the leader, no one listened to me, preferring to follow an irresponsible and incapable leader…" Those words were cold and wick, but he spoke them with a so kind tone that sounded like comforting, to Raimundo, who was too shocked and scared to discern them rationally.

"I-I'm sorry… I had to leave the role and pass it to you…"

"Now there's just one last thing to so, so you can apologize and redeem from your failure."

"Anything… anything…" The Brazilian guy begs his friend, holding his shoulders in hands. Omi observes that boy for a moment, completely helpless and hanging on his every word. Those green eyes mirrored a lost and scarred soul to the core.

"You will have to join to the souls of your fellows and try to gain their forgiveness." Omi says with a little smile. Raimundo looks at him like he was a frightened child, completely unable to think properly.

"Do it." He simply replies. Then Omi takes his Orb and steps away a bit.

"It'll be quick and painless… almost." He whispers under his breathe the last part. Raimundo nods and kneels down, exposing his torso for his punishment. Omi trembles, he doesn't know why, maybe 'cause he's excited at the idea, or he's afraid to kill. His rational part was screaming to him that it was a ferocious madness act, but that wasn't important, what mattered was the permanent farewell of the leader. "ORB OF TORNAMI, ICE!" The bald monk calls his wu aloud. Shining in a twirling light, a in a blink of eye, ice spikes are shot, the cold daggers pierces violently the Shoku warrior's body, impaling him to the wall. Choking in his own blood, he waits for his end, few seconds later. On his face can be seen a small but relieved smile.

Omi observes the result of his action. He feels nothing, he looks at that tortured body like something boring. "Good. My job is done." And with the Shadow of Fear in hand, he exits from Raimundo's mind. In the real world, his face was showing pain and his breathe was labored, coldly sweating. The younger monk glares at his copy and hands him the Orb, smiling. "Very well, it seems my nightmare worked perfectly." The Dragon of Water smiles more, before to head to his room for sleep.

Next morning, Kimiko and Clay are already in the kitchen for breakfast, but Omi and Raimundo are nowhere to be found. "That's strange, Omi's always the first one to get up." Clay says puzzled, but anyway focused on his first meal. Kimiko instead, keeps on looking at the door. "I'm going to check." She stands up and leaves. The cowboy eats his breakfast happily, but a shriek scream cause him to choke with his food, and he spits it out. "What in tarnation?!" Immediately after there's a low slimy sound, as if someone's throwing up. Worried, Clay walks to the dorms, there's vomit smell actually, and also… "Blood?" He wonders as he walks. In the corridor, he glimpses his friend in their leader's room, from the door leaks out a dirty green substance, mixed with a red one.

"Oh God…" He takes his hat off and drops it, he can't believe at the scene before his eyes. The floor completely bloody, along with the mattress, Raimundo's dead body was pierced from chest to abdomen, bloody as well, his eyes wide open and blank, but he looked in pain. The vomit was Kimiko's fault, on knees next to the corpse and crying desperately, but he couldn't blame her. The cowboy was numb, what disgusted him the most was blood, but not even his nightmares ever shown him so much hatred. "How-…"

"WHO DID THIS?!" Kimiko yells, in rage, and waking Clay up from his numbness. "WHOEVER DID THIS WILL REGRET IT!" Then she cries her eyes and heart out, hiding her face in hands. Clay gently leads her out the room, hugging her and stroking her back. "We'll justice this act Kimiko, we will for sure…" He murmurs to her, struggling to hold his tears back.

Shortly after, Omi walks by them, whistling cheerfully, like nothing happened. The girl and the cowboy looks at each other then they walk to their fellow.

"Good morning my friends." The short bald monk greets them with a weird and deformed smile.

"Good morning? GOOD MORNING?! Raimundo is dead! How can this be a good morning?!" Kimiko snaps at him, causing no reaction in Omi.

"Huh? How is that possible?" He asks in a teasing tone.

Kimiko and Clay stares at him dumbstruck, how could stay so calm? Then they notice that he's wearing the Ring of the Nine Dragons.

"Omi, why ya have da ring?" Clay asks him.

"I needed help."

"For what?"

"To bring justice." In that moment, it's all clear.

"You…" Kimiko glares at Omi with anger and hatred, while her hands light up in flames. "IT'S YOU!" Omi nods smiling. "What? You're not agree?" Then he grabs his Orb, from his left sleeve. "Now that you know, I must be sure that you forget, so everything will be back to normal, before your arrive here. Worry not, it will be quick and painless… almost." Kimiko and Clay looks at him aghast, but ready to fight. Although, they're slowed down, by the trauma and surprise.

"ORB OF TORNAMI ICE!"


End file.
